


An Extra Scene For The Bow Wow Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Humor, S01 E20 The Bow Wow Affair, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: After "Bow Wow Affair", how can the untrained eye discern between the "two" Napoleons?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to their creators, Norman Felton and his team of scriptwriters, MGM Television and maybe Warner Bros. This is just a work from fans to fans, with the intention of making people laugh.
> 
> Made with paper and thin-written pen. Just this. I don't know a single thing about modern image-edition tools.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intending to be the first part of a humorous series of doodle-scribbled fanarts. If you've also watched "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." and have any ideas, please feel free to suggest in the comment box!


End file.
